1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coding apparatus to which a predictive coding method is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
As coding methods that exploit autocorrelation of data, for example, run length coding, JPEG-LS, LZ coding (Ziv-Lempel coding), etc. are available. Particularly for image data, adjacent pixels are very closely correlated to each other. Therefore, by taking advantage of such correlation, image data can be coded at a high compression rate.